geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Breadwinners SwaySway's Suicide
Sadly enough, this is true..... I was an intern at Nickelodeon Studios in 2014 for my degree in animation. It wasn’t paid of course, most internships aren’t, but it did have some perks beyond education. To adults it might not seem like a big one, but most kids at the time would shit themselves over it. I finally got to do view the new Breadwinners episodes before they air. Remember that show? It was about two ducks, SwaySway, and Buhdeuce delivering bread. We had a hard time making the episodes, but what we noticed that there was a problem with the Series 1 premiere. We were in the editing room, and the staff recieved us a copy which is supposed to be, "Thug Loaf," and gathered around the screen for us to watch. Now, that the title card animators didn't give us funny, lewd title cards, like, "How sex doesn't even work." instead of, "Love Loaf." Nothing particually funny but work related chuckles. So, when we see the title card, "SwaySway's Suicide," we didn't actually think that was funny. But, we thought it was a morbid joke. Me and the other interns did a small throat laugh at it. The shot goes outside to the Breadwinners house. Then, the scene cuts to SwaySway singing his song in his room. But, he was hitting sour notes on his song. Buhdeuce was sitting by Jelly's house, laughing. SwaySway opened his window, and told Buhdeuce to lower it down a little bit as he has a song to do. Buhdeuce said okay, and goes to see Ketta with Jelly. The bread transition begins, when it cuts to the talent show at Pumpers. Mr. Pumpers was on the stage telling the audience that SwaySway is going to write a love song for Jenny Quackles. SwaySway was nervous, so Mr. Pumpers pushed SwaySway onto the stage. This is where things seem to start off... SwaySway was singing his song, but he was hitting sour notes like he did when he was practicing in his room. Everyone laughed and booed at him. But that's not the worst part, everyone had blood-shot hyper-realistic eyes. Buhdeuce, Jelly, and Ketta were in there, too, booing. The hyper-realistic eyes looked like they were from CGI. SwaySway exited out of Pumpers, crying. Then, the scene cuts to SwaySway sitting at the edge of the bed, looking very sad, and alone. There was no sound, nothing, not in the feedback of the room. For about 30 seconds, he started to cry. His crying sounds so painful. His face starts to zoom in slowly. When it stopped zooming in slowly, his face zoomed out quickly, and static appeared. There was a frame in the middle of the static, so me and the other interns didn't know what it was. The lead animator stopped and went back to the 1st frame and what we saw was horrible... It was a boy. He could have been more than 7. His right eye was popped out of his socket, dangling. What's more worse that he was hanging himself, with a rope. Blood and organs and intestines were on the floor. The most upsetting part was that there was no crime tape, no evidence tags or markers, and the angle was completely off for a shot designed to be evidence. That kind of grossed us out, but moved on, hoping that it was just a sick joke. SwaySway stopped crying, revealing two bloodshot hyper-realistic eyes. When this happend, we heard an evil laugh in the background. After the laugh, SwaySway started crying again, but this time, he was crying blood and tears at the same rate. His crying sounded painful than before, and this time, it got louder. Also, what we noticed that there was a deep, evil laugh being heard in the background. After this, static started flickering with another frame that is being shown in the middle of it. The lead animator went back to the 2nd frame. There was a teenage girl lying on the ground in a forest. Her eye was dangling on the floor. She was naked except for underpants. Her blood and organs were piled on top of her head with a crude cut on her stomach. I almost vomited on the floor, but I choked it back. I saw one intern ran out of the room, crying and screaming, then I looked back at the screen. The lead sound editor told us to stop, he had to call in the creator to see this. Gary Doodles arrived within about 6 minutes. He was confused as to why he was called down there, so the editor just continued the episode. SwaySway was looking at the viewer, all angry. Both of his eyes were bloodshot, and pulsating at the same time. There was a blood-curdling scream that can be played in the background, along with the evil, deep baritone laugh. About 12 seconds, we saw static flickering on the screen. There was another frame that was played. The lead animator went back to the 3rd frame. This time, it was a girl in her bathtub, butt-naked. Her head was in the water, and there was some organs by the tub. What I also noticed that there was some writing written in blood on the wall. I vomited on the floor. I can't believe what I just saw. We, once again moved on. The screams, the laugh, and the crying were louder than before. For about 20 seconds, the screaming, laughing, and crying, stopped and the camera zoomed out to see SwaySway having a gun in his hand, with a voice that is saying, "DO IT!" After this, the camera zooms to his face. He slowly moves the gun up by his head, and shots it, with blood gushing out of it. Then, static was playing for about 5 seconds, and showed the image of SwaySway on his bed. Eyes were dangling and blood was on the walls, and on covers. After we saw the image, the episode ended with static. Then, the creator of the Breadwinners show, Gary Doodles came into the editing room, looking very furious. He demanded to know what was going on. Most of the interns zoomed out of the room at this point, and left me behind. I played the episode twice with Gary Doodles. I'm sorry I stayed. Now I'm going to have nightmares because of this. After we watched the episode twice, we wanted to know who made it. Well, the only theory we could think of is there was the file that was edited by someone in the chain from the drawing studio to here. The CTO was called in to analyze when it happened. The analysis of the file did show it was edited over by new material. However, the timestamp of it was a mere 24 seconds before we began viewing it. All equipment involved was examined for foreign software and hardware as well as glitches, as if the time stamp may have glitched and showed the wrong time, but everything checked out fine. We don't know what happened and to this day nobody does. There was an investigation due to the nature of the photos, but nothing came of it. No child seen was identified and no clues were gathered from the data involved nor physical clues in the photos. I never believed in unexplainable phenomena before, but now that I have something happen and can't prove anything about it beyond anecdotal evidence. I think twice about stuff. Needless to say, it will most likely change your entire outlook on Breadwinners. If you guys recognize the episode, let me know.